


Eddsworld Oneshots

by LovetheBlueCascades



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheBlueCascades/pseuds/LovetheBlueCascades





	Eddsworld Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Tord steal the evening of Valentine's Day at the top of the hill.

    Tord was finding how difficult it really was to freshen up with only one arm and all. “Paul. I need help. Again.” He mumbled. Paul sighed and slowly set his project down to walk over to him.

 

    “Sir, in all due respect, it'd be easier if you'd let me finish your arm just real quick-”

 

    “I'm already late, Paul! He's waiting for me!” Paul decided, as usual, it was a lost cause arguing with his stubborn leader. He sighed, helping to fix up his tie and such. 

 

    “Really  _ investing _ in this date, I see?”

 

    “Don't start now. You know how much it means to me. How much HE means to me.” 

 

    Paul shook his head very slightly. The Leader had been spending so much money to go on these dates, even though his ex-friends wouldn’t even want said date to go with Tord, and Paul disliked Tord going with his so-called boyfriend. These former friends had lost all trust in him and could trick him if he made a wrong move. Tord didn't care, though. He wasn't a trustable person, yet three people did have faith in him. It didn't lessen Paul's worry for Tord's safety and the anonymity of his presence in town, nonetheless. 

 

    “Sir, what are you supposed to do when he tells them?”

 

    “He won't. I know better of Matthew. I trust him.” Which was completely true. Matt was one of the three people he trusted; Paul and Patryck were the other two, his soldiers and right-hand men. Matt did have a tendency to get excited and spout secrets off to his friends, though. At the same time, faith in Matt got the best of Tord when it came to the subject.

 

    Paul helped Tord to find some nice cologne, which he simply took from one of the other soldiers’ water closets. Tord was able to spray it on himself before setting it back down on a random counter. “I appreciate it Paul, and I'll hopefully be back by morning.”

 

    “I should hope so, we can only function so long without you, sir.”

 

    “Understood. I've left orders on my desk just in case though.” Paul nodded, then allowed Tord to leave. 

 

    He couldn't stop thinking how ironic and hilarious it was that he was Paul and Patryck's leader, yet he was much like their son. The thought was really nice, though. He felt loved and they always made sure he was protected. The two times they were most protective was when they found him as a young child and after the incident at Edd's old home. The thought made him both happy and slightly guilty as he got in his old rusty pickup and drove. There was no changing the past, and he'd just have to show as much love as he could to the three people who cared.

 

     After some sharp turns avoiding police (he certainly was even more wanted than before, even without the N0RSK1 plate, and just as careless), Tord arrived at the base of the hill, seeing the familiar car that belonged to Edd. Of course, it was Matt who'd driven it here, as he had several times previously. Tord walked the distance up the hill, finding the ginger lying in the grass. He looked perfect under the half-light of the setting sun.

 

     Tord walked up next to him and lay down in the tall, soft grass, planting a small kiss on Matt's cheek. “Hello, handsome…”

 

    “Hi Tord!” He rolled over so he faced Tord, letting his lips lightly graze the other's own. “Did you bring the basket…?” Tord’s uncovered eye widened as he remembered this. Paul hadn't reminded him.

 

    “The… Oh god, I'll be right back!” He jumped to his feet and began running down the hill, mumbling curses in Norwegian. So much for a romantic way to start the evening. He stopped paying attention and tripped on a hard piece of something, rolling about a third of the way down and coming to an abrupt halt when his back hit the truck. He stood painfully and quickly opened the back door of the truck, sagging in relief to see the wooden basket sitting there. On it read a note.

 

_  “Maybe I should implant a memory device into your head. -Paul” _

 

    He chuckled to himself, removing the note and setting it on the seat. “Thanks Paul.” He mumbled. He had to admit, Paul was a lifesaver sometimes, albeit a jackass. He'd thank him properly with breakfast or something in the morning. He shut the door and began trekking back up the hill with the package. He soon arrived back at the top to see a relieved Matt sitting there. He walked over and plopped down next to him. Matt sighed.

 

    “I really got worried, both for you and me. I haven't eaten since noon, and you look like you got splashed by a car!” He chuckled as Tord opened the basket, pulling out probably more food than could've REALLY been stuffed in there. Of course, it had been stuffed in there, neatly even.

 

     “Why would I leave my boyfriend hungry? That is not a gentlemanly thing to do. And no, I didn't get splashed by a car. Though in a way, I got hit by my own truck.”

 

     "Now why did you do that?" The ginger asked, smiling slightly.

 

     Tord shrugged and chuckled, pressing his finger gently to Matt's freckled nose. "Why, because I really wanted to roll down the hill, Matt!" He sarcastically stated, a smirk on his face.

 

     Both actions earned a giggle from the ginger. As Tord began giggling along, Matt laughed harder and hiccuped, resulting in a low growl from his stomach. He flushed.

 

    “Hope you brought a lot, because like I said, I'm hungry…” He smiled as he said it, letting the former subject dissipate. Tord nodded agreement and, with assistance, he began setting up the soft red towel and the food, which looked pretty appetizing. Fresh chicken which was still steaming slightly, a good looking vegetable soup with some sort of pasta, several sorts of steamed vegetables, Matt got the general idea. High quality food. What really got his attention, though, was the pair of heart-shaped cupcakes that came out of the basket, one purple, one red. Tord seemed oblivious to Matt noticing the cupcakes and pulled out a couple bowls, filling them with soup. Matt could figure out where the spoons were in the basket and handed one to Tord. He was distracted from the cupcakes for now, the sweet treats slowly slipping from his mind as they ate their meals.

 

     After twenty minutes of playful chatting and stuffing themselves to new limits, the cupcakes were finally mentioned.

 

    “Matt, I brought something else as an extra treat, at least if you aren't full…” 

 

“Sometimes I swear I couldn't eat enough.” A complete lie. He mostly forgot about the cupcakes due to his ravenous eating, but that wouldn't stop him from finishing off the night properly. Tord could say the same, but pulled out the cupcakes anyway, handing the red one to Matt, the purple one he kept for himself. 

 

    “Take a bite on three?” Tord questioned, watching Matt trying not to just lick the frosting right off the top. He nodded, though.

 

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three!”

 

The pair rushed the last number together, shoving half the cupcakes in their mouths and bursting out laughing at the sight of each other's frosting covered faces. Matt laughed and pulled Tord close to him, both of them polishing off their cupcakes in less than a few seconds. They continued chuckling for a moment longer, both of them licking their fingers clean. Tord pulled out a napkin and cleaned off his face and fingers, then did the same for Matt with a clean napkin, setting it on the towel when it was covered in red frosting. Tord sighed and looked into those dazzling green eyes, holding one of Matt’s hands in his own. 

 

    After another moment of this silence, Matt wrapped his arms around Tord's waist, pulling the shorter man with him into a lying down position on the grass. Tord was in such a way that he was lying on Matt's chest, but he rolled over so that he could face the now starlit sky as well. He placed his slightly scarred, tan hand atop Matt's more pale one.

 

    “I wish we could stay like this forever…” Tord quietly said, feeling as Matt gently rubbed his chest with his thumb. Matt nodded.

 

    “It'd be nice… We can't hide it from them forever, though.”

 

    “I know… I just like to think that we can if we try hard enough.” There was an almost dreamy tone to his voice that wasn't by any means common for him, which even Matt knew. This was because he could find out how to get his way with most everything, but this was entirely different. “We'll figure it out, I'm sure.”

 

    “We will.”

 

    “I love you, Matt…”

 

    “I love you too, Tord.” 

 

    With that, they fell asleep in the other's arms, not an immediate worry in sight. Neither of them were getting home by morning, but that was a problem for later.


End file.
